Emily, the Replacement
by AerynPalmer
Summary: Their is something Marietta can't do anymore. Something Uncle Valentine never knew Emily took part in. Something Robert said she was best in. And desperate times call for desperate measures...
1. Letters of Emotion

"Emily," He said warmly, "trust me."

I sighed, placing the torn open envelope into his outstretched hand. Twisting my white gloves nervously I watched as he unfolded the letter.

Happiness beamed from his mellow eyes as he read the contents aloud. I smiled, I wanted to embrace him and thank him for all of the help he'd given me; the late night discussions over tea and for when he helped me on my final essay. It was all because of him I had done so well.

"Congratulations," Robert said, "Your father would have been proud."

He placed the envelope back into my hand. And I smiled.

"Thank you," I uttered quietly. Father would have been proud, but it didn't matter anymore to me. Father died a long time ago, and his Miss Muffet too. I had new life goals. Uncle Valentine was my father now; his house was my home.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked, extending an arm gentlemanly, "Maude's got cold chicken and corn waiting for us if I'm not mistaken."

I smiled, wider than before, and took his arm gladly.

We entered the house arm and arm to find Uncle Valentine at the kitchen table, hunched awkwardly over a letter, tears streaming freely from his eyes.

Maude was at the stove, pulling out hot biscuits. Her eyes, too, were filled with tears.

"What's happened?" Robert asked, nervous. His grasp on my arm loosened.

Uncle Valentine arose from his chair, dropping a single sheet into Robert's hand.

"I'm sorry," He said, placing a hand on Robert's shoulder.

He then bent down slightly, looking me in the eye, "Remember, none of this was your fault." He cupped my cheek softly.

Straightening himself he walked briskly out of the kitchen and down the hall, into his study at the far end. I heard the latch on his door go, faintly.

"I've left dinner for you, the Dr.'s given me the night off." Maude said putting on her shawl, she opened the back door and, as brisk as Uncle Valentine had left, was gone.

I looked into Robert's eyes. I didn't care if he saw the fear in mine. Why would Uncle Valentine feel so compelled to tell me it wasn't my fault? What could it be that I was involved with that could be so horribly wrong? What could make a man like my Uncle cry?

"Marietta's dead." Robert said, grimly.

My mouth dropped openly, my head felt dizzy and the room started to spin. I felt Robert sit me down at the table. I choked back tears, to no avail. I felt the hot sting against my cheeks.

I had seen Marietta just yesterday and she had promised me she was getting better. Why didn't she just let Uncle Valentine treat her? Maybe she wouldn't have gotten so sick. Maybe she wouldn't be dead. How could she leave me like that, after she promised!

There was a knock on the back door.

Robert dropped the letter on the table callously.

"How could he show so little emotion?" I thought.

He opened the back door half way. Mumbled something and shut it tightly, throwing the latch carefully.

"What is it?" I hiccupped. Trying to hold back my tears was making me sick. I felt like crying harder than I was, just letting all of my sorrow flow from me. But I needed to be strong in front of Robert.

His face showed no emotion, other than intense sorrow. I looked hard for comfort in his features.

Without a word he approached me slowly. He pulled me off the chair sedulously and embraced me. At first it felt like he was taking care not to break me, like I was porcelain. I buried my face into his shoulder and let my tears flow freely. He hugged me harder. I felt the warmth of his body against mine. He sighed deeply.

I don't remember how long we stayed that way. It was the first time he had touched me that way. I should always regret such a caring gesture came at such a sorrowful time in our lives. The happy letter of academics I had gotten only moments before felt out of place, lost in time.

It felt like we stood there for hours, but it must have been only a few minutes.

He kissed me on the top of my head and quietly whispered, "I've got something I need to do tonight, and I need your help, I need you to be strong for me; for Marietta."

I nodded and raised my eyes to meet his.


	2. Shivers

Chapter 2

The air was bitter. I shivered as a sharp winter breeze tugged at my skirts. I was dressed in black mourning clothes. Robert had found a few gowns Marietta had kept at Uncle Valentine's.

I shivered again, not because of the weather.

"Emily?" Robert whispered from the driver's seat, "Are you ready?"

I had been so long since I'd done this before, once before. But it was simply; all I had to do was act, and act well, or we'd be arrested.

I nodded my response, pulling a tiny black lace veil over my puffy eyes. Tonight I wouldn't have to fake my tears; I wouldn't have to conjure any memory. Tonight's sadness didn't need help.

"I'll be right here, waiting." Robert sounded nervous.

"Alright," I replied, stiff.

I felt my body start to move towards the awaiting body holding the lantern. I felt his eyes watching; Robert's eyes watching.

"Hello," I said, trying my best at sounding the ever-sad cousin, "You…you have my cousin, Jacob?"

I shivered; I didn't stop myself, it would only help convince the man of how upset I was. I needed to appear upset; he wasn't the man from before, Robert and Uncle Valentine's friend. But maybe this is whom they dealt with now.

"I do ma'am," He motioned me over to the side were two boxes sat.

Wait. Two? Robert said I was picking up one cousin.

My chest tightened and I struggled to retain my composure.

"Mr. Jacod Bartlebee," He pointed to the box closest to us, "And you have the paperwork?"

"I do," My voice came out a dull whisper.

He eyed me cautiously for a moment, before taking the paperwork from my shaking hands.

"I'll just be a moment," He said casually, tipping his hat.

I nodded. Dull. Frozen. Scared.

"Ho!" A man, running towards us from the gate, shouted.

He stopped, turning, coming to stand at my side. The man running wasn't Robert, but he had a very familiar quality.

"Hi there," He said, a bit too cheery for our surroundings, "My name's Justin Achers, William there was mah brother."

My head spun, I knew that name, both those names. And he would certainly know me. I ducked my head, praying the veil would envelope me. He could ruin everything.

He tossed some papers at the man, who harrumphed and trudged to the building.

"Poor Bill, he nevah saw the fellah coming," He shook his head, turning his attention to me, "Oh but mah apologies, you're tha relative of tha poor fellah aren't yah?"

"I was his cousin." I said quietly, trying to disguise my voice, not very well.

He nodded solemnly. And then the realization struck him like fireworks strike the sky on the Forth of July.

"Emily?" He asked, shocked. "Is that you."

I raised my head, staring him straight in the eye. How was I going to get out of this?

"Hello." My voice answered, weakly.

I shivered. I was so cold from so many things tonight.


	3. Body Collection Meetings

Chapter 3

"Emily?" He asked, more assured now. "That is you, isn't it?"

I nodded weakly; he'd caught me, but how would I explain myself? "Yes Justin."

"Well mah goodness Miss Emily, what are you doing here?" He took a few steps closer, "No, no" he shook his head, "I'm getting ahead of myself. How are you? And what unfortunate soul has brought you back into my company, if I may be so bold in asking?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Robert move by the gate. Assessing the fact I was not alone, he started approaching. And just as I was about to answer Jason the man reappeared from the shed, he'd obviously heard Jason's question and was strangely interested in my response.

Had something been wrong on the paperwork? Did he suspect…no. I scolded myself internally. Calming my voice so it did not come out a squeak, I took a deep breath and tried my best hand at being an actress.

"He was my cousin, I'm sorry to say." I replied, bowing my head in seeming sorrow.

Jason cocked his head slightly to the side, "I nevah knew you had a cousin in the North, Emily?"

"I…" The grave man shifted, I took another deep breath, trying my best to disguise it as a sigh, "He was a distant relation. And I'm sorry to say he has no one closer to him left in the world."

I finished with my head still down. Hoping no names had been on the paperwork. Jason was one person I knew could tell from my face if I were lying.

"Well that is unfortunate news." Jason agreed.

Robert was suddenly behind me; keeping in character, were a few steps behind me.

"I'm here myself to pick up William, the damn fool, do you remember meeting him back on our farm?" He asked, absentmindedly signing the paperwork.

The grave man moved to me with papers. I tried to act in the same, nonchalance manner.

I nodded weakly, "Years ago it seems." I signed, collected, and handed the form to Robert. Giving him a waning smile, he quietly squeezed my hand and moved to help the grave man move the casket to the carriage.

"I wonder," Jason, asked, hesitantly, "Is your cousin there the only reason for your visit to this city? I, myself, have just moved, to become a journalist as it were."

I pulled my face into a solemn reverence, not knowing how else to put it. I was shocked, and trying to hold my weak grasp of an act as best I could. Jason was always disarming.

"I've moved as well." I answered simply, "First, with my mother…"

Their was a small pang erupted in my chest. I took another breath and continued.

"And after she passed, I moved in with my Uncle." I finished, daring a quick glance.

His face was bleak, bleaker than when he looked at his brother's coffin, "Your mother passed?" He asked shocked.

I nodded, "Some months ago."

"I'm sorry," he said earnestly, "It's been many months since I've spoken to my own mother I'm afraid."

The grave man returned, "All set miss," he mumbled. Robert stood behind me; I could feel his eyes watching Jason, who could expose us accidentally any moment. Jason didn't notice.

"You mentioned living with an uncle?" He asked innocently.

"Yes," I choked out, as the grave man lifted his head, curious.

I felt Robert tense.

"Jason," I asked, adding sweetness to my voice, "I wonder if you would mind joining us for dinner sometime? You being new to the city it would be a great thing to catch up, us old friends. I'm sure I could furnish much news, if you were willing to listen?"

He smiled, unbecoming of our current surroundings, "Why miss Emily, I'd be delighted!"

"Tomorrow night then," I proposed as he took my hand, kissing it.

"Tomorrah night," He agreed.

The grave man had finished loading his brother onto his carriage with the help of his driver. He smiled, tipping his hat, which was in a style that reminded me of my beloved south. And he climbed into his carriage.

I waved in return and let Robert help me into the carriage, he hadn't relaxed, and I could feel the grave man's eyes on us as we drove off.

"Emily," Robert said coldly, "have you considered your uncle's feelings on the matter of inviting guests to dinner, especially after the news he received…we all received today?"

Panics gripped my chest; I pushed it back, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't think of another way to distract him. I'll devise a way to postpone my offer tomorrow. It was all so unexpected. I haven't seen him for so long, I'm surprised he recognized me."

"Who was he?" Robert asked, softer.

I flinched, "Johnny's friend." I answered quietly.

We drove the rest of the way; first to the University, and then home to Uncle Valentine's in silence.


End file.
